1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an exhaust gas recirculation valve. In the field of combustion engines, it is known to recirculate exhaust gas toward the fresh air side depending on operating conditions in order to reduce fuel consumption and noxious emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
From EP 1 111 227 A2 an exhaust gas recirculation valve is known in which the rotary motion of a drive motor is converted into a translational motion of the valve element. At least at the beginning of the opening operation the valve element is given a rotary motion.
EP 1 526 271 A1 concerns an exhaust gas recirculation valve in which the rotary motion of a drive motor is converted into a stroke movement of the valve element, wherein the valve element may rotate with the drive element upon opening, but is not urged to rotate along with it. The conversion of the rotary motion into a stroke movement is effected substantially by means of a driven threaded “worm” which engages a stationary but rotatable wheel.